Objectives: (1) Noninvasively obtain dynamic images and measurements of cardiac structure and function and assess for diagnostic and therapeutic purposes. (2) Noninvasively obtain images and measurements of ophthalmic structure and assess for diagnostic and therapuetic purposes. (3) Noninvasively obtain dynamic measurements of blood flow in circulatory vessels. Methods employed: a. A previously reported real-time, two-dimensional sector scanner was refined and used effectively in several new research applications. b. The sector scanner technique was extended to opthalmological applications. c. Principles of high resolution radar and communication theory are being applied to doppler flowmeter design for improved resolution. d. A moving-trace monitor system was developed which allows two seconds of EKG to be recorded on each frame of real-time two-dimensional echogram. Major findings: (1) Mitral valve orifice area can be accurately measured by real-time two-dimensional echocardiography. (2) Two-dimensional echocardiography is a significant new tool for the differential diagnosis of anomalies of the great arteries. (3) Mechanical sector scanning in real time is applicable to ophthalmic scanning; this considerably reduces examination time. Significance: Sage noninvasive methods for making quantitative and qualitative physiologic measurements are of substantial value for research and diagnostic purposes. Proposed course: The doppler flowmeter design will be improved so that useful velocity and range resolution are obtained. Then it may be possible to combine a flowmeter and a sector scanner so that real-time two-dimensional imaging is available simultaneously with flow measurement.